Emerald Dreams of Chocolate Rain
by Raven's Darker Side
Summary: Kuwabara's penpal comes to stay with her aunt in Japan, who happens to live in Yusuke's apartments. There is more to her than meets the eye. The meeting of an emerald eyed stranger might bring it out if Yusuke doesn't get her first. YusukeOCKurama
1. The Letter

Hello. I have a few things to say before I start my fic. First off, this is my first fic so I would really like to know what you think. Second, I hope you like it. And third, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 1: The Letter

The second hand slowly moved as the young man with tangerine-orange hair tapped his pencil impatiently on his desk. 3… 2… 1… Ring! He jumps out of his desk at the sound of the bell and darts out of the classroom.

He runs as fast as he can down the hall. Anyone who gets in his way soon finds himself on the floor. If someone say "Ow" or "Watch it," he'll wave his hand in the air and yell out, "sorry. In a hurry. Must get home."

His friends all look at each other as their leader hurries past them without a word. Worried about their friend's strange actions, they follow him.

"I've never seen him run so fast in my life," a plump teen with slick black hair says as they try to keep up.

"Maybe his kitten ran away," a teen with short black hair laughed.

The third friend, who has messy brown hair, caught up and exasperatedly explained, "It can't be his kitten. He had a goofy look on his face. Plus he has been acting really excited and impatient all day."

The first two stop running and look at each other. They stand there for a few minutes before nodding their heads and continuing to run.

The tangerine-orange haired man ran through the doors of his house. He grabbed something off the counter and ran back out the door.

He rushed past his friends, who were confused as to where he was going now, and down to a set of small metal boxes in a larger metal box. He placed the key in one of the keyholes and pulled out a few rectangular objects.

His friends finally reach his house as he dashes back through the door. He thumbs through the objects in his hands and, once he finds what he's looking for, throws them on the counter. He quickly sits down on the couch, not aware that his friends are there, and opens the object. He pulls out a piece of paper folded into thirds.

The teen with messy brown hair's jaw dropped and he said in disbelief, "He has been acting strange all day just waiting for a letter?"

His two other friends start to crack up laughing. They fall off the couch and land on the floor holding their stomachs. Still the young man doesn't notice they are there.

He opens the letter and three pictures fall out. He picks them up and looks at them. The first one he looks at is a picture of a girl with short blonde hair tied up in pigtails. She has bright green eyes and is wearing a shirt to match them. He picks up the next picture and sees four people standing together. There is a man, who looks to be in he early forties, at the top left corner. Next to him is a beautiful woman who looks to be in her late thirties. Right below both of them is two teenagers. One is a boy with dark brown hair; the other is a beautiful girl with long black hair. The young man guesses that this was the family of the person who sent the letter. The last picture he looks at is of the girl in the picture before that one. She has long Black hair with, what looks like, purple highlights. She has beautiful stormy gray eyes and is wearing a black shirt with some red writing across the chest.

He stares at that picture for a few minutes mesmerized. He snaps back to reality when he hears a loud thud. He looks up and sees that one of his friends just smacked his head on the table.

He jumps up with a startle and yells, "Whoa! When did you guys get here?"

His friends stare blankly at him before starting to laugh again. He ignores there laughing and hands them the pictures. He tells them to look at them and to be careful with them. As his friends look at the pictures he opens the letter again. He reads:

Hey Kazuma,

What's up? I hope everything is going good for you. Everything is going great here. My parents sold our house and are getting everything ready for the move to Arizona. My uncle, that lives California, is going to watch our dog during the move. I hope you like the pictures I sent you. The blonde is my best friend Mary, the one I'm always talking about. The picture of the four people is one of my family. As you can figure out, the two in the back are my parents, the boy is my brother, and the girl is me. And then the third picture is me. Oh! I have a surprise for you. I'm not moving to Arizona with my parents. I'm going to be living with my aunt… in Japan. I want to actually meet you face to face. I am going to be flying in on the night of the 11th. I hope to see you when I get there. Well I have to go finish packing now. See you soon.

Zoe


	2. Enter Zoe

Hello again. I'm happy to know that some people like my story. Well here is chapter two. I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I have to say this every time, but I will anyway. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Enter Zoë

Kazuma is pacing his room wondering what to wear. He looks at his calendar for the fifth time this afternoon.

"August 12th," he mumbles, "She'll be here in about an hour. What to wear?"

He finally decides on an outfit when a young woman with long brown hair walks in.

She leans up against the wall and says, "What's wrong Bro? Are you nervous?" She laughs at her little brother before stating why she came in. "Botan stopped by earlier. She said to meet her in the park by the yellow bench at three."

"Did you tell her about Zoë?" Kazuma responded.

"Yes, I told her that you might be a little late because a friend was coming over."

"Ok. Thanks Sis," Kazuma said as his sister walked off.

**In the Park**

"Where is he Botan? It's already 3:30." A young man with chocolate eyes and raven hair asked a blue hared woman.

"Shizuru said that he was having a friend over and that when she got there they would make their way here," she replied.

"A girl?!?"

"What's so shocking Yusuke?"

"I just can't see any girl wanting to be Kuwabara's friend," Yusuke laughed.

Just as Yusuke was about to make another comment, someone showed up behind him.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I just had to wait for Zoë," the one Yusuke called Kuwabara stated as he pointed to a girl standing next to him.

Before Zoë was able to say 'hi' a young man with unnatural ebony hair and crimson eyes came down from a near by tree. He glared at the blue hared woman and rudely said, "Now that the fool is here, tell us what it is you have to say. And why isn't Kurama here?"

Botan closed her pink eyes and sighed, "Kurama said that he wouldn't be able to make it today because one of his teachers needed to speak with him. Now that Kuwabara is here, we have a new mission, but this one wasn't issued by Koenma."

"Who else can give us a mission?" Yusuke asked with a shocked look on his face.

Botan put on her best cat face and meowed before saying, "Well, it isn't really a mission. It is more like a favor." She took a deep breath and glanced at the crimson-eyed young man, "I need you help with something. Koenma's birthday is coming and his dad thinks we should throw him a surprise party. Hiei," she glared at the crimson-eyed young man, "you have no choice. You have to help me whether you want to or not. If you don't…"

"Hn. I'll help with your stupid party, but only if it will get you to shut up." Hiei said as he walked off.

"Well now, that was rude," Zoë softly said as she watched him walk off. She looked back at Botan, "I'd like to help, if you'll have it that it."

Botan smiled sweetly and nodded her head, "I would love your help. Oh!" She put her hand in front of her mouth, "How rude of me. My name's Botan." She put her hand out and Zoë took it in hers.

"I'm Yusuke and that," the young man with chocolate eyes said pointing at Hiei's retreating form, "is Hiei. He's not a very friendly person so don't feel bad if he doesn't warm up to you right away."

"Yes, Kazuma has told me about him. He has told me about everyone, even that you are a spirit detective, Botan is the grim reaper, and Kurama and Hiei are demons," Zoë said smiling sweetly at Yusuke.

"And you believe all of what he has told you?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes I do. I'm not sure why though. I just have this strange feeling that it's true."

"Well now I won't have to explain about where the party is going to be held," Botan mumbled.

Zoë looked at her watch and quickly said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go meet up with my aunt now. It was nice to meet you and I hope to see you again soon. Bye."

Well, it's not the longest chapter. They will hopefully get longer. So Koenma's birthday is coming and they want to throw him a party. Hehe. Won't that be fun. And I wonder what Kurama's teacher needed to speak with him about… Bye now.


	3. Lost in the Halls

Raven (A nickname I somehow got.): Hello again. waves I want you all to meet my friend Dustin. He's invisible. throws a book Say hi!

Dustin: rubbing head Hi.

Raven: Good boy. pats the air I updated. Yay! sings Updated. Updated. I updated.

Dustin: Don't mind her. She had too many candy canes.

Raven: Candy cane? Where?!?!

Dustin: points to the closet In there.

Raven: runs to closet and door closes Hey! Let me out.

Dustin: Finally. She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Now for the story.

Chapter 3: Lost in the Halls

After Zoë was out of sight Yusuke looked back at Kuwabara, "How did you manage to make friends with her?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kuwabara said as he swung at Yusuke.

Yusuke ducked and started to laugh. Botan shook her head and held out her hand. Her oar appeared and she climbed on.

As she flew off she yelled back at the boys, "Tell everyone that the party will be in two weeks."

Yusuke and Kuwabara gave her a signal that said they heard her. They watched as she flew off and then turned to each other. After twenty minutes of silence, two words were spoken, one by each boy, "Arcade?" "Sure."

Kurama 

Kurama walk into a classroom and gently knocked on the door.

"Excuse me sir, but you needed me for something?" He said with a questioning look on his face.

"Ah, yes. Come in. Take a seat Shuichi," the older man with black hair and dark brown eyes smiled. Kurama sat in the chair his teacher had pulled out. "I have a favor I need to ask and since you are the top student here I have decided you would be best for the task."

"Yes sir?" Kurama replied wanting him to get to the point.

"A friend of mine's niece is moving in with her. Her niece will be starting school here on Monday and my friend was wondering if there was someone that could possibly show her niece around. I believe you would set a good example for her and was hoping you would be willing to do so."

"Yes sir. Of course."

"Thank you Shuichi. You will meet her today and then you can give her the grand tour of this magnificent palace tomorrow." Kurama's teacher laughed at his 'joke'

"Very well sir. Where shall I go to meet her?"

"She is going to come to this classroom first and then you can take her to get her classes."

Knock! Knock!

"Hello Yakamaru," a woman with shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes said standing in the doorway. The woman walked in and gave the teacher a friendly hug. "Zoë, you can come in." She laughed as she walked to the door. She looked down the hallway, but no one was there. "Zoë?" She went back in the classroom and smiled sheepishly, "It seems I have lost her."

The two adults laughed. Kurama sighed, "If you tell me what she looks like I'll go find her."

The woman nodded and described Zoë to Kurama.

Once she finished, Kurama bowed his head in respect and left the room. He walked down the hall looking in every classroom as he passed. 'This girl Zoë sounds a lot like the girl Kuwabara is always talking about. I wonder if this is her. He did say that she was going to be moving here.' Kurama continued to think about who Zoë was and what she was doing in Japan. At one point he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into a wall.

He had walked down every hall three times each and hadn't found anyone. He finally decided to go back to the classroom hoping she had found her way there. He turned around and started to head back to the classroom when he all of a sudden found himself lying on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I… Oh my… Are you ok? I'm so so so so so so so sorry. Please forgive me. I really am sorry. I usually don't run down hallways, but there was this scary man and he was like following me or something. I didn't know what to do and I started to run and then BAM! I hit you. Are you sure you're ok? Did you even answer me the first time? I'm rambling again aren't I?" The girl quickly said looking into Kurama's emerald green eyes.

Kurama got off the floor and started to help up the girl, "Calm down. Breathe. I'm perfectly fine. There is nothing broken or bruised. I forgive you. I don't see anyone behind you and if there was I'm sure they're gone now. I'm sure I'm fine. And no I hadn't answered you. Finally, yes you were rambling."

The girl blushed and hid her face in her hands. Kurama let out a friendly laugh and removed her hands from her face. "You must be Zoë."

"Yes I am. Are you Shuichi?"

Kurama smiled, "I am. Pleasure to meet you Zoë." He bowed his head and held out his hand.

Zoë followed his gesture and the laughed, "I've never meet anyone that way before. Why was I running again?"

Kurama smiled and silently laughed, "I have forgotten why you said you were running also. Shall we head back to the classroom now?"

Zoë nodded and they silently walked back to where Zoe's aunt and Kurama's teacher was.

Raven: Ummmm… Hello? Anyone out there? Please let me out. I need to write the next chapter.

Crickets.

Raven: sigh Can I at least have some paper and something to write with then? Please?

Dustin: Good night people and happy holidays.


	4. Umm Chapter 4

Hello. Ok this chapter took longer then my other chapters, but it is also longer than the otherchapters. I have read and reread this chapter to make sure it sounded ok. I do have to say this though… it contains an attempted rape. If you don't like it, don't read that part. And, as you can see,I have changed the rating due to that. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an attempted rape. Don't like it, don't read the flashback.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: umm…. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zoë! Hey wait up." Called her friend Shelly from behind. "I heard about the good news!" she came to a stop as she caught up with her.

"What good news?" Zoë asked as she stopped walking to greet the blonde.

"That you got the hook up with Shuichi!" she smile, "You are so lucky. He is like the hottest, smartest, sexiest guy here." She breathed.

"Hello Shelly." Kurama walked casually up to them.

"S-Shuichi, um." She paused, "Hi."

Kurama smiled, "Mind if I take Zoë from you?"

"No. Of course not." She smiled brightly and shoved Zoë and Kurama away.

"Shelly seemed happy to be rid of us." Kurama said as the two walked side by side. "How did you meet her?"

"I met her in my PE class today." Zoë smiled.

"Good, it seems you are adjusting very well." He paused, "Let's celebrate your first day."

"Oh, where are we gonna go?" Zoë asked with a smile in her eyes. Just then the wind picked up and she shivered.

"Well first we are going to get you a jacket." Kurama slyly took her hand and lead her to a stoop.

She blushed lightly, "Where are we?"

Kurama just smiled and opened the door.

"Shuichi, is that you?" A woman's voice came from another room.

"Yes mother. Do you need something?" Kurama said as he led Zoë to the next room.

"Oh! You have a friend with you. She's pretty." A woman with long black hair and brown eyes said.

Zoë blushed and hid behind Kurama.

"Is she you girlfriend Shuichi? I think you two look cute together." The woman said smiling.

At that Zoë put her hands on Kurama's shoulders and buried her face in his hair. 'I can't believe she just said that. This is so…' She took a deep breath, 'He smells like roses. Fresh roses blowing in a warm summers breeze.' She stood there lost in thought.

She came back to reality as she felt Kurama turn around, "Zoë, are you okay?" Her eyes shot open and looked directly into his.

She was again lost in thought, 'His eyes… They're so wise and mysterious, but at the same time, so gentle and caring.'

"Shuichi, why don't you let your friend sit down and I'll go get some drinks." Kurama's mother said as she stood up.

Kurama gestured for her to sit down, "It's alright mother. We just came by to get a jacket. I told her I would show her around."

Zoë snapped back to reality and smiled at Kurama, "Shuichi, we can stay for awhile, if you want. You can show me around some other time or I could always get Shelly to do it. I'll be here for awhile, so I'm in no rush."

Kurama's mother smiled and got up. She walked to the kitchen and Kurama lead Zoë to the couch.

Kurama's mother walked back in the room holding a tray with three cups, a pitcher, and a plate of finger sandwiches. Kurama took the tray from his mother and set it on the table.

She sat down and looked at Zoë, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I got your name."

"Oh! I'm Zoë." She said as Kurama handed her a cup.

"Nice to meet you Zoë. My name's Shiori. Have you always lived in Japan?"

"No, I haven't. I actually just moved here."

"From where may I ask?"

"America."

"Why did you come here?"

"My aunt lives here and I have been having a little trouble at home." Zoë looked down at the cup in her hand. "My brother has been getting into trouble and my parents thought it would be best if I left."

"What kind of trouble could it have been that it was best for you to leave?" Shiori asked as Kurama stared intently at his mother.

Zoë looked at Kurama, "Shuichi, It's ok. I actually think that you should know this, just don't tell anyone." She too a deep breath and continued.

**Flashback**

"Ok. I'll tell her you called. Bye." Zoë hung up the phone and looked at the clock. "3:30," she sighed, "I better find something to wear before Derrick gets home."

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a jean skirt and a black tank top. "This'll do. We're only going to the movies." She put on the clothes and sat down in the chair facing her vanity.

There was a sudden knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it, "Oh! Hello Dean." I'm sorry but Derrick isn't home yet. He should be home in about half an hour if you'd like to wait." She smiled at the boy standing in front of her.

He was cute. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, was tall, but not too tall, and had a friendly smile, but was able to hold his own in a fight. He looked like an all around good guy.

"I'll wait." He walked through the door smiling at Zoë. "Do you mind if I get something to drink?"

"Of course not. You know you don't have to ask."

"I know, but it doesn't feel right if I don't."

Zoë smiled at him, "Well, I'm going back to my room. You can wait here or you know where Derrick's room is."

"Thank you Zoë." He put his hands on her waist and went to kiss her.

Zoë turned her head and removed his hands, "Only friends, nothing more. Never have, never will."

Dean sighed ad he watched Zoë walk off. 'Damn her! I'll get you Zoë. You may be my best friend's sister, but I'll have my way with you.'

**15 minutes later**

Dean gently knocked on Zoe's bedroom door, "I'm sorry about earlier. Can you forgive me?"

"Don't worry about it." She stood from her bed and walked over to Dean. She gave him a friendly hug and sat back down. "I don't mind if you stay in here."

He smiled and joined her on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter." She responded without looking up.

"To who?" He said as he moved closer.

"A pen pal. He lives in Japan."

He moved a little closer and took the pen and paper from her. She tried to grab it as he placed it on the bed stand, but he gave her an evil look and pushed her hands away.

"Dean! Give it back. I'm not done." She half whined.

He glared at her and forcefully placed his lips on hers. He held her hands above her head and placed his knees on her thighs. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get him off her.

He bit her lip and forced his way into her mouth. As he kissed her he started to move one of his hands down her body. He kissed her neck as his hand moved up her shirt.

Zoë pleaded with Dean to stop as tears ran down her face. "Dean stop! Why are you doing this? Please! Stop!"

He just smiled as he continued to kiss her neck.

Finally her chance had come. His grip loosened and she freed her hands. She pushed him off her and into her bookshelf. Books and glass figurines toppled over, hitting Dean, as Zoë managed to get off the bed.

She ran for the door tripping over everything. She grabbed the handle but it didn't open. Panicking, she fumbled with the lock.

She finally opened the door and was ready to run out when Dean grabbed her from behind. He threw her to the ground and walked towards her. The look in his eyes told her that she wouldn't live through this.

She felt around on the floor for anything hard she could throw. Her hand ran across a mirror and she took it firmly into her grip. She leaned against the chair in front of her vanity and chucked it at him.

He put his hand up to block his head. The mirror shattered and fell to the floor. In desperation she stood up and placed the chair between them.

He threw the chair aside and pushed her against her vanity, causing her make-up to fall to the floor. He pulled off her shirt and pressed his body against hers as he started to kiss her again.

She pushed him away as her skirt fell to the floor. She again ran for the door, but this time was caught by the hair. He pulled her close to him and undid his belt.

He removed his pants and threw her on the bed. She smacked her head on one of the metal bedposts and was knocked unconcious.

Dean walked to the bed and readied himself to claim his mate. He reached for Zoë to remove the material protecting her from his destination.

Before he could succeed the door flew open, "Zoë, ready to…"

Dean turned around to see his best friend standing in the doorway.

"What's going on Dean? Did something happen to Zoë?" He looked around the now trashed room and then back at the bed. He started intently at his unconcious sister and his friend hovering over her body. "What happened Dean?" he asked again, anger apparent in his voice. "What did you do?!"

"Stay out of this Derrick." Dean said as he went to grab Zoë.

Be fore he could touch her, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was soon turned around and a fist collided with his jaw.

"I can't stay out of it Dean. She's my sister!" Derrick yelled as his so-called best friend slammed into a dresser.

Zoë painfully tried to sit up. 'My head… What happened?' She slowly remembered what had taken place as she looked around the room. Her vision was blurry, but she was able to make out two figures at the far end of her room. She rubbed her eyes and gasped, "Derrick!"

He ran to her side and took her in his arms as she started to cry. "Are you okay? Please tell me he didn't hurt you."

"I'll be fine. I don't think I have any serious injuries." She looked at her brother and then her half- dead attacker on the floor. "Derrick! What did you do? Is he even still alive? We have to call for Derrick!"

Her brother put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her head, "Calm down. You're in no condition to be panicking." He took a deep breath as his sister calmed down. "Now, stay here and don't move. Don't touch anything. In fact, stay right there on your bed. I'm going to go call for some help."

She nodded slightly and hugged her brother.

**End Flashback**

"The cops were shocked at what they saw when they arrived. Both me and Dean had to be taken to the hospital. My parents were called and I was released in a few days. Dean, on the other hand, was in the hospital for about three weeks." Zoë finished.

Kurama and Shiori just started at her.

"My… My gosh Zoë. I…" Shiori paused, "I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. Sorry this is taking so long. I am just having a lot of computer problems right now. My computer just doesn't like me. I man I had to take **everything** off my computer on Christmas day. I lost everything. It sucked. Oh well. This chapter is short, like all my other ones, but oh well. I will write a long chapter one-day. Well, enough of my rambling…

-----------------

Chapter 5

-----------------

Yusuke lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Tell me again how you met Zoë."

"This is the last time Yusuke. My mom's friend was telling her how her daughter had a pen pal and loved it, so she decided to force me to have one. Then she talked to someone about how to get a pen pal, and one I would like at that. The next thing I know, I got a letter from a girl named Zoë who lives in America."

"So you didn't know you were getting a pen pal?" Yusuke asked as he sat up to look at his friend.

Kuwabara looked down at his feet and twiddled his thumbs. "No. I didn't even know what a pen pal was until I got Zoe's first letter."

Yusuke stared blankly at his friend before laughing uncontrollable. "I… can't… believe… you didn't… know… what a… pen pal was…"

Kuwabara started to yell random insults at his friend. Still, no matter what he said Yusuke continued to laugh.

Just as Kuwabara had gotten ready to strangle Yusuke with his pillow, a loud crash came from the hallway. The two boys jumped up and ran to the door. They threw it open to see a woman with shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes staring at the floor. "Great. Just great. That was my favorite frame too."

"Hey what's going on?" Yusuke called slightly annoyed at the fact that he had left the house all worried for nothing.

"Come on Urameshi. We have to help her." The tall boy bent down to pick up the pieces, but shot back up after seeing a photo inside the glassless frame.

"What, is your bra too tight?" Yusuke scoffed.

"No." Kuwabara glared at the woman, "She has a picture of Zoë. She's a stalker!"

"No way." Yusuke looked down at the picture. Kuwabara was right, in the frame sat a picture of Zoë, one that looked like Zoë was unaware was being taken.

"Yusuke, we have to protect Zoë at all costs. She probably doesn't know and who knows when this one will make her move." Kuwabara whispered as he pointed at the woman.

---------------------------------

"Did you see Shelly today? She tripped over the curb." Zoë laughed, Kurama getting lost in her happiness.

"No I didn't. I can't believe I missed it. Sounds like it would have been a sight to see." Kurama smiled as Zoë looked at him. "So how far is your new apartment? Are we getting close?"

"Oh." Zoë turned around and walked back a few buildings. "This is it." She blushed as Kurama smiled sweetly at her.

Kurama looked at the building, "This is where Yusuke lives. This is where you live now?"

"Yep. I moved in with my aunt." She smiled opening the front door and climbing the three stories to the top, where she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara holding back her aunt. "What are you two doing?!"

"Protecting you from this stalker." Kuwabara tightened his grip on the woman as Zoë ran down to them.

"That's my aunt."

"Wha?…" Kuwabara let the woman go not taking his eyes off Zoë. "So wait… You live here? I thought you lived across town."

"We did, but we only had a one bedroom apartment there. Zoë can't sleep on the couch forever. Plus, I was tired of that place. It was just time for a move." The woman said as she bent down to finish picking up the glass.

Zoë joined her aunt on the floor. "What happened? These two idiots didn't make you drop this did they?"

"They came out after I dropped it." Her aunt looked at her and then at Kurama, who was now kneeling next to Zoë. "Who is your friend Zoë? He's cute."

Both Zoë and Kurama blushed. "He was the one that showed me around the school."

"Oh. I remember now. You're Shuichi." Kurama nodded and Zoe's aunt continued. "We didn't really get introduced. I'm Amber, Zoe's aunt."

Kurama took her hand in his, "I'm Shuichi Minamino."

"Your name's not Shuichi. It's Kurama." Kuwabara scratched him head staring at Kurama.

Kurama stood up, "I have no idea who this Kurama person is that you speak of."

"Uh… Aunt Amber, why don't you just go inside and relax. I'll finish cleaning this up." Zoë waited till her aunt was in the room before she whispered, "Kurama? You told me you were Shuichi."

"I am Shuichi. My human name is Shuichi anyway." Kurama glared at Kuwabara.

"I don't want to talk about this here. Let's find somewhere else to discuss this."

Yusuke looked into his apartment, "We can talk in here." The other three nodded and he led them into the living room. "Sit anywhere. Let's just get everything sorted out."

The three boys sat on the couch as Zoë took a seat in the chair across from them. "Tell me the truth. Are you Shuichi or Kurama?"

"I'm both. I am Shuichi around the humans and I am Kurama around the detectives. I was a demon named Youko Kurama in my past life."

"Kazuma told me about that. He explained everything about Kurama and Hiei being demons. He just never told me that Kurama also went by the name Shuichi." Zoë looked at Kuwabara.

Now blushing Kuwabara confessed. "I didn't know he had another name. I always call him Kurama. I thought everyone called him that."

Zoë laughed. "You're telling me that you are one of his partners and you had no clue he had another name?" Kuwabara nodded. "You don't know much about him do you?" Kuwabara shook his head. Zoë sighed before looking at Kurama. "So that's why you weren't there to meet up with the blue hared lady. Your teacher wanted you to show me around. I get it now. So uh… What do you want me to call you?"

"You can call me Shuichi around anyone from school and my mother. Other than that, you can call me Kurama." Kurama smiled sweetly at Zoë.

"Hn. Why are you telling a human this Kurama?" A voice came from behind Zoë causing her to jump.

"She deserves to know Hiei. Kuwabara had already told her about us. Why should I keep my name from her when she is going to be seeing a lot of me? Why should I confuse her about me and who Kurama is?" Kurama paused. "Tell me Hiei, what do you have against her?"

Hiei stared at Kurama, "She's a human. Tell me Kurama, why should she know?"

Zoë jumped up. "Please stop. I can't stand it when people argue over such stupid thing." She paused. " Why should you care whether I know or not? Why Hiei? It's Shuichi's choice. Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm going to go out and tell the world about you."

Hiei was now standing in front of Zoë. She shivered as he whispered in her ear. "Watch yourself woman. Just because you're pretty doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with talking to me like that. If you want to live long enough to find someone who will tolerate that, I'd watch what you say to me."

She whispered her response rudely in his ear. "You don't scare me Hiei. Plus, you can't hurt me. Kurama won't let you."

"You're counting on one person to stop me? Baka onna."

"You wouldn't do it. Kurama would stop you if you tried. I believe in him and trust him. Plus, I don't think you would be able to bring yourself to hurt Kurama."

"Do as you wish onna, but keep my warning in mind." He turns from Zoë and looks at Kurama. "The cat said the party is going to be sooner. It'll be in four days."

Kurama nodded, "That's fine."

Hiei gave Zoë a death glare before jumping out of the window.

Zoë stood there looking out the window. "He's never going to find a girl if he keeps acting like that." She quickly turned around and covered her mouth with her hand. "Unless he's not trying to find a girl. Is he…?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara start to crack up laughing as Kurama explains to Zoë. "No. He's just not a very friendly person. He's not looking for a mate, and I'd say that's a good thing. We wouldn't want two of him around here. Who knows what kind of trouble they'd get themselves into."

"Oh. Uh… Shuichi… Would he really kill me?"

"He cant. He's not allowed to kill humans. Plus, I wouldn't let him."

Zoë smiled at Kurama. "Thanks." Another crash came from outside the door. "Great. I better go help her before we have nothing to hang in the living room." Zoë said her good-byes and ran to her aunt's aid.

"So… Kurama…" Yusuke was now sitting in the chair Zoë was just sitting in. "Are you two going out?"

"No. We're just friends." He looked at the clock. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Kurama." Kuwabara yelled as Kurama walked out the door. As soon as Kurama was out of hearing distance Kuwabara looked at Yusuke. "You like her. Are you going to ask her out?"

"I need to spend more time with her to do that. But come on Kuwabara, who wouldn't like her? She's hot, smart, pretty, sweet, beautiful, friendly… And now she lives across the hall from me."

"What about Kurama? He seems to like her."

"He said that they were just friends. And the way he said it sounded like that was all they were ever going to be."

"So when are you going to start 'plan, get to know Zoë'?"

"Tomorrow."

------------------

Ok well that's it. I finally got it posted. I should have chapter 6 up soon. Bye now.


	6. Chapter 6

I've had this chapter written for awhile, but I just haven't had the time to type it up. There has been something that I have been meaning to say but keep forgetting. My friend has helped me write quite a bit of this story. She was the one who came up with the name and summary and has been helping me when I get stuck. So thank you my wonderful friend, MyBlackRose. Anyway, as much as I wish I did, I don't own Yu Yu.

-

Chapter 6

-

Knock knock knock.

Zoë's aunt walked to the door and opened it, "Hello Yusuke."

"Hello Amber. Is Zoë here?" Yusuke smiled.

"Yes she is. Hold on." She walked from the door to Zoë's room. "Door."

"I'll be out in a minute."

Zoë's aunt walked back to the door. "She'll be a minute. Come in and have a seat." She pointed to the living room. "Would you like anything? I have water, soda, juice, cake, cookies, chips…"

"No, I'm fine." Yusuke sat on the couch, "Is it alright if I steal Zoë from you today?"

"I don't mind, but I think she has plans." She sat in the chair next to where the now frowning Yusuke sat. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you went with her."

"Do you happen to know who she's going with?"

"I'm going to the movies and then the mall with Shelly. You can go if you'd like." Zoë said as she pulled her hair back into a bun. "We were going to meet Shuichi there, but he can't make it."

"Oh." Yusuke paused as he stood up. "No, I'll let you and Shelly go. I'll just see you later then. Bye."

-Later-

"That was such a good movie." Shelly almost ran into the light post as she walked down the street discussing the movie her and Zoë just saw.

"Yeah it was." Zoë laughed. "Hey Shelly, how about we go to the park instead."

"Sure. That's fine with me." She grabbed Zoë's hand pulling her along.

-

"Oh, my pretty Zoë. You will be mine again."

"Why would you want that pathetic human?"

"Shut up. Zoë is much more than a pathetic human."

-

"Aw, come on Kurama. I know you like her. Dude, why don't you tell her?"

"Kuwabara…" Kurama was cut off by a laughing in the distance. 'Zoë? What is she doing in the park?' He thought to himself as him and Kuwabara stopped walking.

"Hey, now's you chance." Kuwabara pointed to Zoë and Shelly. "I'll distract Shelly for you."

Kurama sweatdropped, "You do…" He stopped talking once he saw Yusuke run up to Zoë.

-

"Hey Zoë." Puts his arm around her. "Sup Shelly?"

Zoë looks at Yusuke's arm and then smiles at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got bored at home so I decided to go for…" Sees an ice cream vender. "Hey Zoë, want some ice cream?"

"Sure."

"Shelly?"

"Yes please!" She yelled a little louder than she wanted.

"Ok. What kind do you want?"

"I'll have chocolate chip. Zoë?"

"Mint chocolate chip please." Zoë smiled at Yusuke.

"Cone or a cup?"

The girls looked at each other. "Cone."

Yusuke walked over to the ice cream vender and ordered the girls' ice cream. He handed the ice cream to the girls and paid the man. "Ok. Let's go sit somewhere."

Zoë turned around and pointed at a bench by the lake. "How about over there. That looks peaceful."

"Good enough for me."

"So Yusuke, what's up?" Shelly asked as her cell rings. "Hello?… Oh yeah, uh huh… Ok… Bye."

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked.

"That was my mom. Have fun." She winked standing up. "Don't do anything I would do." She waved and walked off.

"Where did you meet her?" Yusuke asked as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"My PE class the first day of school." Zoë laughed. "You don't like her?"

"She's a little strange. Too hyper for me."

"Yeah, I guess she is a little hyper. I don't really notice. I used to baby-sit for my cousin. Now those were hyper kids." She licked her ice cream and turned to Yusuke as she started to talk to her.

-

"What are you waiting for Kurama? Just go over there and join them."

"I can't Kuwabara. I can't intrude on them."

"If you say so."

Kurama pulled Kuwabara back as he started to walk towards Yusuke and Zoë. "I don't think so. Leave them alone. Let's go to the arcade or something."

"The arcade? Since when do you…" Kuwabara started. "Wait, what am I saying? I have been waiting for the chance to whip you!" He declared pulling Kurama off with him.

-

"Yeah and she told me that I had to go around, so I told her to bug off and left." Zoë smiled finishing a story she was telling. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into Yusuke's chocolate eyes.

"Wow, that's very interesting…" Yusuke said in a daze as his hand came over hers. "Uh… Your ice cream is melting. Careful." He spoke taking her hand in his. He lightly brought the frozen treat to his lips and liquidly dipped his tongue out, licking his way around the sugar cone, then coming to her fingers.

Yusuke looked up into her eyes, never moving his tongue from her sweet fingers. Zoë flinched lightly at the warmth of his tongue. He pulled away and leaned down to capture her lips pressing ever so lightly.

Zoë felt herself falling but thought it an affect of the kiss until she hit something hard; the ground. "Ow." She blushed looking up into his eyes.

Yusuke smiled and held out a hand to help her up but was shoved away roughly.

"Back off you bastard." A young man said helping Zoë up. He put his hand on her cheek and looked at her with worried eyes. "Are you ok Zo? Did he hurt you?"

"I… Uh…"

Yusuke pulled Zoë to him and held her. "Who the hell are you?"

-

"What is he doing here? This spoils our plans master."

"Don't think like that. I figured he would come check up on her. I just wasn't expecting him this soon."

-

Zoë pulled away from Yusuke and stood in-between the two boys. "No! Don't start fighting." Zoë looked to her left, "He's only trying to protect me Yusuke." She turned her head to look at the other boy, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. I just wanted to make sure everything was fine and I just wanted to see you." He paused. "I missed you Zo."

"Is he like your boyfriend or something?"

"He's my brother."

Yusuke blinked. "Brother? You have a brother?"

Zoë pointed at the boys as she introduced them. "Yusuke, this is Derrick. Derrick, this is Yusuke." She turned from Yusuke to look at her brother, "He wasn't doing anything Derrick. Just talking."

"Yeah, if you call locking lips talking."

"Oh shut up Derrick!" Picks up the ice cream, which was lying on the floor, and throws it at him.

"Hey! I was only worried for my sister. You don't want to be… Well I just didn't want you to get…" Pauses. "I just don't trust guys with you… Not after what happened."

"What happened? Zoë, what's he talking about?"

Zoë wanted to disappear. How could she tell Yusuke? "Well I trust Yusuke and the other guys. They take care of me. There is nothing to worry about."

"Would you please answer me Zoë?" Yusuke asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She glared at Derrick before turning around to face Yusuke. She kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you later Yusuke. Thank you."

"Zoë! Wait!" Derrick ran after her. "I'm sorry."

Yusuke blinked and walked in the opposite direction with a sad look. She didn't trust him…

-

I hope you liked the chapter. Review and let me know what you think. It makes me happy to know that people are actually reading my fic. It gives me a reason to write. Anyway. I must leave you now. Good bye.


	7. Chapter 7

I've finally found time to type this chapter up. Woot! Anyway, there isn't much to say. Hope you like it.

-

Chapter 7

-

Kurama finished his chores and was about to sit down and read a book when his doorbell rang. He stood up and walked to the door and peeled it back. "Zoë?" He took note of the tears falling from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Derrick…" she sobbed. "Can I just come in? I need to talk to someone."

"Oh of course. Forgive me." He jumped leading her in. "What about Derrick?"

"He came in today and… He almost told Yusuke about the…" She pause.

Kurama's eyes widened as he pulled her to him. "Shh. It's okay Zoë." Kurama stroked her hair.

-

"Now is the time to strike. We must get her now."

"Shut up. I will take her as my mate, just not now. We have to wait."

"And what does Derrick being here have to do with helping your plan?"

"You saw what happened when he showed up."

-

"Derrick you need to trust her judgements. Not every guy is out to hurt her. Just because you don't trust him doesn't mean she can't be friends." His aunt took a sip of her tea.

"He was kissing her."

"What's your point Derrick?"

He looked at the ground. "Dean kissed her too. That's how everything started. He was sweet to her. He would do anything she asked. He got everyone to trust him and then…" He balled his hands into fists. "Then he hurt her. He hurt her bad." He looked at his hands and then up at his aunt as tears rolled down his face. "She cried in my arm. She was afraid he was going to come back. Afraid he was going to try again. And then… Then I had to leave. I couldn't be there to comfort her. I couldn't be there to protect her."

"Derrick, it wasn't your fault." She took his hand in hers trying to comfort him. "If you hadn't been there, if you hadn't shown up…"

"He's out now. They released him last week."

"Is that why you're here? You're afraid he'll find her."

Derrick nodded.

"Well let's not think about that right now. If he does find her, Shuichi and his friends will protect her. He won't be stupid enough to do it here and she won't walk out of this door alone."

-

Yusuke stood outside the door listening in on the conversation. 'This still doesn't tell me what happened. All I know now is that it was some guy named Dean and he did, whatever it was, when he was alone with her. I wonder if Kuwabara knows.' He walked down the hall. 'Why wouldn't she tell me? Does she not trust me? She said she does, but was she telling the truth?'

Yusuke then spent the next few hours looking for Kuwabara. He needed to know how to help her, even if she didn't want him to.

-

"Oh Kurama. I just can't seem to escape this pain I feel." She sobbed in his arms as they sat on the couch.

Kurama ran his fingers through her hair and down her back to comfort her. "Shh." Lost in the need to protect her, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will get better."

Zoë looked up into his eyes in confusion. Had he just kissed her? No, she must have imagined it. "Kurama?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at her and nodded, knowing what she was thinking. "I did. I'm sorry." He leaned down. "And I'm sorry for this. Forgive me." He breathed taking her lips in a soft kiss.

Frozen she sank into the kiss letting him take over. Sadly, her pulled away. She peeled her eyes open to find him looking down, his hair shadowing his eyes. "Kur-" She was cut off as he stood up.

"I am sorry that I cannot be any help to you. " He pulled her up and led her to the door.

"But Kurama." She interjected.

"Zoë… Allow me the pleasure of walking you home."

-

"Urameshi? What are you talking about?" Kuwabara said. Yusuke found Kuwabara right outside his door. He had gotten a hold of him and called Kuwabara over.

"You know. That thing you know. I know you know what it is, so tell me what I want to you that you now know I know you know."

Kuwabara twitched. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Hey guys. Whatcha talking about?" Zoë asked as she and Kurama came to a stop.

Kuwabara scratched his head. "I have no clue."

"You know about Dean!" Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara continued to scratch his head. "Who?"

"What! How do you know about him! What are you doing butting into my life? I told you it was nothing. I can't believe you Yusuke!" Zoë ran off leaving the three boys behind.

She ran out of the apartment complex, tears stinging her eyes.

Hiei watched her run off from his perch at the top of the building. "Hn."

Zoë then vanished from his sight as she was yanked into an alley.

-

"Hey! Let me go!" She shouted, only to be shoved into the brick wall. "No! Get away!"

"Quiet woman!" A skinny man with bright green eyes and long orange hair slapped her.

"What do you want with me?" Zoë said shakily as tear silently rolled down her cheeks.

"It is not me who wants you." Zoë tried to disappear through the wall as the man took a step closer. "I would not want a pathetic human like you." He picked her up and ran down the alley, jumping over the brick wall with Zoë slung over his shoulder.

-Meanwhile-

The door to Zoë's apartment suddenly flew open. "What the hell is going on here? Derrick looked at Yusuke. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Now go back inside. This doesn't concern you."

"Like hell. I heard my sister. Where is she?"

"She ran off."

"What! What did you do to her?" Derrick pinned Yusuke against the wall. "You better not have hurt her. I swear I'll…"

Yusuke pushed him away. "Tell me who Dean is."

"How do you know about him?"

"I heard you and Amber talking. Now tell me who he is and what he did to her."

Zoë's aunt stepped out of the door holding her cup of tea. "Dean was Derrick's best friend."

"Was!" Derrick emphasized.

"What happened to change that?" Yusuke was suddenly interested in what was to be said.

Derrick stared at the ground. "He…"

"Just spit it out already!"

"Shut up Urameshi!" Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's hand as it came down to hit him.

"He tried to rape her." Zoë's aunt finished what Derrick couldn't.

"What! Well where is her?" Yusuke looks at everyone standing in the hall.

Derrick continued to look at the ground. "He was let out last week. I have a feeling he's here."

"Damn it!" Yusuke ran down the hall and outside.

-

Hiei followed Zoë stelthfully, jumping from building to building before losing her completely. He looked down in anger and discovered Yusuke running with Kurama not far behind.


	8. Chapter 8

I finished chapter 8 today. I had nothing better to do during 3rd period. :O) I'm not sure if I like the ending of the chapter, but oh well. Well, enough talking. Read away!

-

Chapter 8

-

Zoë found herself in an empty room, musty and dark. "Wh-Where am I?"

"You are in your new home."

"Dean?" Zoë asked unsure.

"That's right. It makes me feel so happy that you remember me."

"N-No!" Zoë gasped in the realization that she knew who he was, and the fact that it had to me a nightmare. Sadly, it was real… too real.

"Relax love. It won't hurt that bad." Dean spoke moving to her. "There is something you don't know about me or your friends, as you call them."

"No. Leave me alone!" She yelled turning her head.

Dean forcefully grabbed her head and made her face him. "Look at me wench. Behold your mate as I truly am." She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw three horns jutting from his head and red eyes, a liquid bloody color, his ears slightly pointed.

"You're a… demon?" Zoë began to shake in fear.

"I love that look." He spoke darkly.

-

"Hiei! Have you seen Zoë? I know she ran past here."

"Yes Hiei, please inform us." Kurama said stopping next to Yusuke.

"Hn." Hiei voiced pointing to the alley. "I don't know why you care about that stupid girl." He said flitting away.

"Why would she go to an alley? There are strange people there." Yusuke ran to the alley with Kurama close behind.

Kurama stopped and sniffed the air. "What do you smell Kurama? Is she here?"

Kurama didn't look at Yusuke. "She was here." His eyes narrowed. "She had an uninvited guest."

"Dean?"

"No. This was a demon."

"A demon? Why would a demon want her?"

"I'm not sure Yusuke. All I know is that we have to find her."

-

Dean pinned Zoë to the wall and placed a painful kiss on her lips as his hands roamed her body.

She closed her eyes tightly trying to hold back her tears as he moved his kisses down to her neck. Her voice was shaky as she tried to push him away. "No… Please stop… Dean please…"

She opened her eyes as he stopped kissing her "What's wrong my love? You don't like what I'm doing?" He spoke to her lovingly placing his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

Zoë took a deep breath as he turned his back to her 'That was strange.' She looked up as he called her name. "Hmm?"

He turned around to face her. "Do you really think it's going to be that easy?"

"What do you mean?"

He brought his hand up to her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips. "I didn't stop then, so what makes you think I would stop now?"

The fear returned to her eyes. "NO!" She backed away from his hand and ran towards the door.

Dean jumped in front of her. "Do you really think you can escape me?" His eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs as Zoë's hand came in contact with his face. "You bitch! You'll pay for that!" He slapped her with the back of his hand sending her to the floor. "I'll teach you never to hit me." He grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

She struggled, only making his tighten his grip. "Dean… You're hurting me. Let go."

"Let go? Fine. I'll let go." He threw her hard against the wall almost knocking her unconscious. "I'll be back later."

-

Kurama walked down to the end of the alley, Yusuke closely following. "What is it Kurama? What's wrong?"

"They left the alley here." Kurama jumped up landing on top of the brick wall. "Her sent is faint, but it is still traceable."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yusuke jumped over the wall, Kurama close behind.

-

"Derrick please." His aunt pleaded with him. "Sit down. Let Yusuke and Shuichi handle this. The boys will find her and bring her home."

"But…" Derrick protested.

"No! I'll send you home Derrick!"

"Might as well go home since she doesn't need me anymore." He said holding his head low and walking back to his room to pack. "I still don't trust that Yusuke kid." He growled out in disdain.

-

Zoë sat against the headboard of the bed staring sadly at the blood red sheets. 'What is he going to do to me? Why does he want a human? I don't understand.' She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in the little pocket created. 'I miss the boys, even Hiei.' She closed her eyes and thought about all the crazy events that happened earlier that day before drifting off the sleep.

-Dream-

Zoë was running along a dirt path. She looked behind her, searching for the terror that was chasing her. Not seeing her hunter, her gaze returned to the path in front of her. She felt like a hamster on a wheel. Running and running, but not getting anywhere.

She finally stopped as she came to a fork in the road. Both paths were straight and bordered with trees. Between the two paths stood a tall wooden pole with two misshapen arrows at the top pointing in each direction. The arrow pointing to the left read 'Yusuke', the arrow to the right read 'Kurama'.

Zoë 's heartbeat quickened as she heard footsteps behind her. She looked at the sign and down the paths. They both looked the same. The only difference she could think of was what waited at the end, she wasn't sure what that was, she just knew it had to be something good.

Her pursuer was closing in on her and she knew she needed to make a decision. She started to the right, but stopped and turned to the left. She couldn't choose. Her stalker was almost there. She didn't have much time.

He caught up. She stood frozen under his shadow, knowing it was too late to choose her path.

-End Dream-

Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Bye now. smiles and waves


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have been having computer problems and school and everything has been crazy. Hopefully I will be able to update more often. Well this chapter is really short but the next chapter will be coming up shortly. As we all know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Now for the story.

>>Chapter 9 

Zoe shot up. 'What the hell kind of dream was that?' She thought as she calmed herself.

"Sleep well my love?" Zoe fell off the left side of the bed as she realized Dean was sitting to her right. "Did I frighten you? I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He made an X over his heart. "Cross my heart."

Zoe slowly stood and started to walk backwards. "I just wasn't expecting anyone to be next to me when I woke up."

"I see." Den paused. "I wouldn't go any farther if I were you."

"Wh… Ugh…" Zoe groaned as she was pulled to the floor. "What the hell?" She slowly raised her hand to her neck, realizing something was there. "You put a leash on me?"

Dean shortened the leash as he walked. "Only to prevent you from running off my love."

"Why didn't you just tie me down or chain me to the wall?" Zoe spat.

"Yes… I thought of that, but this sounded much more amusing." Dean pulled the leash tight and held her face in his left hand. "Plus, this way I can drag you around with me and not have to worry about you escaping."

>>

"Kurama, what's going on? We passed this place three times already."

"I know, Yusuke, I know." He sighed. "I lost her sent." Kurama turned to face his friend. "I don't know where to go."

"What do you mean! So what you're telling me is that we're standing here lost like puppies while that demon is off doing who knows what to her!"

Kurama looked at the ground. "I told you her sent was faint." He sighed. "This would be so much easier if I could transform."

>>

Dean pinned Zoe against the wall. He kissed her forcefully before leaving a trail of kisses to her ear. "Are you ready to be mine?"

"I will never be yours Dean!"

"We'll see about that." He kissed her neck, jumping over the collar, and stopped when he reached his destination. He ran his tongue over her skin. "This is going to hurt."

Zoe screamed as Dean stuck his fangs into her shoulder. "Stop it!" Tears ran down her cheek as he sunk his fangs in farther, licking up her blood as he went. Zoe tried her hardest to push him away, but he only held her firmer.

Dean slowly removed his fangs, licking them clean. He licked up the blood that fell from her wound and kissed his mark. "Now you're mine." He smirked and ran his hand up her body. "No one can touch you the way I can."

Zoe pushed him away, causing him to drop the leash, and ran from the room. She ran down the nearest hall and searched for a way out.

>>

"Yusuke I found her."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go." Yusuke ran past his friend, waiting for directions.

>>

Zoe screamed as she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Urasai onna." Her capturer growled in a dark voice.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Fine. If you want to stay here with him, it's fine with me. I'm not the one who's worried."

"No! I don't want to stay here. Please take me back."

"Hn." He picked her up and flitted off.

>>

"Here's your stupid woman." Hiei pushed Zoe toward Yusuke and Kurama. "I still don't see why she is so important to you." He said before flitting off.

"Are you alright? Who took you? What did he want with you? Did he hurt you? Did Hiei kill him? Answer me Zoe." Yusuke shook her as he bombarded her with questions.

"I uh… I'm fine…" She pushed away from Yusuke and looked at the ground. "Can we just go home?"

Kurama hugged her lightly. "I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah me too." She gave them a fake smile and walked silently back to her apartment.

>>

Derrick was pacing the living room, Amber was staring at the wall, and Kuwabara was sitting quietly on the couch next to Botan, who had joined them a few hours earlier.

"I can't take this anymore. Why aren't they back?" Derrick stopped pacing. "That's it! I'm leaving." He flung open the door only to find Zoe and the boys on the other side.

Zoe looked up at the open door.

"I… You're… Zoe!" Derrick pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried. Where were you? What took you so long? Did something happen? Tell me Zoe. Why were you gone so long? Did Dean find you? Did they," he looked up at Yusuke and Kurama, "hurt you? Tell me everything Zo. I want to know every last detail of what happened and why you were gone so long." Derrick quickly said as he led her to a chair. "sit down. Are you thirsty? Do you want anything to eat? Do you need anything? Just tell me what it is you want and I'll get it."

"I… I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

"Um… Ok…" Derrick watched as she walked off.

>>

Well I hope you liked it. I'm working on the next chapter now, so I should hopefully have it up in a few days. Please review. Bye now.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey. I told you I would update again soon and here it is. It's not much but I like where it ends. smiles innocently I really hope you like this chapter. sighs As I've said before and as you all obviously know, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Smiles brightly Now on with the story. points to something off in the distance and rides off on an imaginary horse

>>Chapter 10

/-/-2 days later-/-/

Zoë stood in front of the mirror examining the mark on her shoulder. "What the hell did he do to me? It should be gone by now."

A knock sounded at the door followed cheerful voice. "Zoë, are you still alive? You've been in the bathroom for the past two hours."

"Yeah Botan, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Zoë pulled on her shirt and brushed back her hair. Tying her hair back she opened the door. "See. Everything's fine." She smiled brightly at Botan.

Botan smiled, "Good cause we have to get to the party."

"Is it time already?"

"Almost. Everything is set up, we just need to get you to Spirit World. The boys are already there."

"Oh. Well how do we get there?"

Botan held out her hand, her oar appearing seconds later. "We're going to fly there."

"Fly?" Zoë gulped. "On that? Will that thing even hold two people?" She said poking it.

"Of course." Botan smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Almost." Zoë finished putting on her makeup and walked back out to Botan. "Ok. Now I'm ready."

Botan jumped up from the chair she was in and mounted her oar. "Hop on."

Zoë hesitantly sat behind Botan, wrapping her arms around her.

>>

Yusuke paced the room, looking at the food sitting on the table occasionally. "Where the hell are they? I'm hungry and we can't star this without them."

"Hn." Hiei stared out the window. "I don't see why I have to be here."

"It's Koenma's birthday and King Enma wanted him to have a party. Seeing as you're still on probation and there would be no one to watch you if we were all here…" Kurama looked over at Hiei.

"Hn."

"We're here." Botan said cheerfully as she walked through the door, Zoë following close behind.

"Finally!"

Yusuke runs to the food table only to be pulled back by Botan. "Not until Koenma's here."

"But I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm hungry."

"Yusuke," Botan looked bored, "you had breakfast two hours ago. You can wait until Koenma gets here."

Yusuke crossed his arms. "He better get here fast."

Botan rolled her eyes at Yusuke and sat down in the chair next to the food table.

>>Back at Yusuke's apartment after the party>>

Zoë smiled at the boys. "That was fun." She starts to part of the song Rollin' by Big and Rich. "…Yeah whatcha think about that. Well I'm a crazy son-of -a-…"

"Bad word." Kuwabara yells out. (a/n: If you've never heard the song, they actually say 'son-of-a-bad word') "Oh yeah! I love that part."

"We can tell." Yusuke said annoyed.

The lock turned and the front door opened. "Yusuke, I'm home." Atzuko slurred. Zoë quickly stood up and helped Yusuke's mom find the her bed.

Yusuke looked around the room. "Well, I guess it's about time you guys started leaving."

Kurama and Kuwabara nodded in response and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow Urameshi." Kuwabara waved as he closed the door.

Zoë walked back to the living room and looked around at the empty chairs. "Where did they go?"

"It was about time they left." Yusuke said as he looked past Zoë and at him mom's door. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. Let me go grab a jacket and tell Derrick where I'm going."

Yusuke nodded and waited for her in the hallway.

"Ok. Lets go." Zoë stepped out of the doorway to her apartment and pulled Yusuke down the hall.

>>At the Park>>

Yusuke watched Zoë as she stared at the lake in front of them. "It's so pretty." Zoë said in a daze. "The way the water reflects the beautiful colors of the sunset. The way it dances with the wind. The way the ripples grow bigger as they slowly disappear."

"It's no where as beautiful as you." Yusuke unconsciously said as he pulled her closer. He placed his fingers under her chin and brought her head up, slowly leaning closer. He softly kissed her lips, but pulled back quickly as pain seared through his body.


	11. Chapter 11

I updated. Woot! Well I'm not sure what to say so I guess you can just start reading. smiles

>>Chapter 11>>

Zoë frowned as she looked at Yusuke with sad eyes. "Is something wrong Yusuke?"

Yusuke frantically waved his hands in the air. "No. Nothing. Everything's just fine."

"Oh." Zoë looked at the water. "I think it's about time I get home." She quickly stood up and ran off before Yusuke got the chance to protest.

"Shit!" Yusuke walked off in the opposite direction of Zoë. "What the hell was that?"

>>

Zoë tapped her foot impatiently and looked around as she waited for someone to answer the door. "Come on."

The door finally opened and Derrick gave her a sleepy look. "Where's your key?"

"I forgot it. Now move." Zoë snapped and pushed her brother out of the way, ignoring him as she walked to her room.

"What was that about?" Zoë's aunt came up behind Derrick.

"I don't know and I'm not sure if I really want to." Derrick yawned. "I'm going back to bed now."

"Ok. Make sure you wake up bright and early. Your plane leaves at six."

"Yeah yeah." Derrick waved his hand at his aunt as he walked back to his room.

>>

'Why did he pull away like that?' Zoë thought to herself as she put her headphones on, turning her music on full blast. 'Kurama did the same thing at the party, but all he did was grab my hand.' Zoë looked at the picture of the gang Kuwabara had sent to her a few months back. 'Why are they acting like that?' She looked her body up and down trying to find a flaw. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever get a guy to like me for longer than two seconds?' She laid back on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

>>

"Come on. I know it's late but I need to talk to you." Yusuke pounded on the door. "Kurama! Get your ass down here and talk to me. You're the only one I know how could help me."

The door opened to reveal a very intelligent looking Kurama. "What do you need Yusuke? I'm in the middle of a book."

"Can I come in? Good" Yusuke pushed through the door before Kurama could answer him.

Kurama sighed and walked into the front room. "Well sit down."

Yusuke sat impatiently on one of the chairs and stared at Kurama. "Something happened when I was with Zoë."

Kurama was suddenly very interested in what Yusuke had to say. "She fine right? She's not hurt is she?"

"No." Yusuke sighed. "Not physically at least." He looked at the ground. "I think she might think I hate her now."

"I've been thinking the same thing about me." Kurama sat back in him chair and thought of what had happened at the party.

Yusuke looked up. "You think that you think you hate me?"

"No. I think Zoë might think I hate her."

"Why would she think that? You haven't done anything to her."

"At the party." Kurama closed his eyes and sighed. "When we actually had some time alone I went to go take her hand and as soon as I touched it I let go."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she's been marked."

"She's been what?" Yusuke said with a confused look on his face.

"She's been claimed by a demon." Kurama sighed. "That demon that took her must have done it. I still don't see how he knew of her or why he wanted her, but he marked her."

"And what does him marking her have to do with anything?"

Kurama sat for a moment trying to think of a way to explain everything to Yusuke. "When a demon marks a female, it is kind of like when humans get married. The man claims the woman as his and no one is supposed to touch her the way he does."

"But people still do. Men cheat on their wives and women cheat on their husbands."

"Yes, and that is where the demon mark is different. When a demon claims a female as his, she can no longer be touched lovingly by other male demons."

"How does it prevent that from happening?"

"When the other male demon touches the female in any way a husband would touch his wife, a pain runs through the males body. The pain gets worse the longer the female is being touched and so it prevents the other demon from touching the female."

"Oh…" Yusuke sat back. "That would explain a lot. I knew you were the one to come to Kurama." Yusuke stood up to leave and then stopped. "How do we reverse the power of the mark?"

"Kill the demon who claims Zoë and the mark will disappear." Kurama sighed. "Zoë probably can't figure out why the wound hasn't healed yet. On top of that, she probably thinks we hate her." Kurama walked Yusuke to the door. "We'll deal with this later. As for now, don't tell Zoë anything about the mark."

Yusuke nodded and made his way back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I just had to deal with school and graduationg and then i had writers block and then i went to my aunt's house and I cant get internet on my computer there so yeah. I have a long list of excuses. Pick which ever one sounds best to you. smiles Anyway. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

- - -Chapter 12 - - -

Zoë groaned and turned over trying to ignore her brother. "Go away Derrick. I'm trying to sleep."

"Not any more. It's time to wake up. We have to leave soon." Derrick sat on the end of her bed and started bouncing. "Wake up!"

"No!" Zoë pulled the covers over her head. "Go away!"

"Zoë is you don't get up now, I'll miss my flight." He pulled the covers off his sister.

"Holy shit!" Zoë jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. "I forgot you were leaving today. How much time do we have till we have to be at the airport?"

Derrick massaged his temples and laid back on his sister's bed. "I swear Zoë. You're so forgetful." He sighed and looked at his sister. "We have half an hour before we have to leave. If you think you can shower and be ready in that amount of time then fine, but if not, wait till you get back to take a shower and just throw some clothes on."

Zoë looked herself over and then looked at the bathroom door. "I guess I look good enough to drop you off without a shower." She made a disgusted face. "That's disgusting though. I can't believe you do that."

"I only do it when I have to." He sighed and stood up. "You have half an hour Zoë. We have to leave by 5:30."

"Ok. Ok. I'll be ready by then. Gosh." She turned back to her closet. "Get out now so I can get dressed."

Derrick waved his hand in the air. "Yeah yeah. Just hurry up." He walked out of the room mumbling about how lazy his sister was and closed the door behind him.

- - - -

Yusuke stared at his ceiling, "We have to kill the demon who marked her." He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. "How are we supposed to find him? We don't even know who took her." He rolled back onto his back and kicked off his covers. "Shit…. This is going to be harder than I thought. Now I not only have to compete with Kurama, I have to hunt down and kill a demon to even be able to hug her."

Yusuke groaned as his mother started to bang on his bedroom door. "Damn it Yusuke! Get up!"

He slowly migrated to the door and opened it. "What the hell do you want now?"

His mother smiled brightly at him, "I'm going out sweetie." She kissed his cheek. "I didn't want you to worry about me. Bye now." She turned around and half skipped out the door.

Yusuke slammed his bedroom door and walked back to his bed mumbling.

- - - -

Zoë hugged her brother and wished him a good flight. "I'm so glad you came to visit." She looked at her feet and then back up at her brother with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you. Please come back soon."

Derrick took his sister in his arms and gently rubbed her back. "Don't worry Zo, I will." He placed his hands on Zoë's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "If you need me for anything… I mean ANYTHING, give me a call and I'll get here as fast as I can. Understand?"

Zoë wiped her eyes and nodded. "Of course."

Derrick smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you, Sis. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Derrick." She rested her head on his hand. "I love you too. Tell mom and dad I say I love them and I miss them."

"Will do."

A voice over a speaker was heard through the terminal, "Now boarding seats 16-25." the voice repeated several more times as people said their final goodbyes.

Derrick grabbed his bags, "Well that's me. I'll bee you again soon. Bye Zoë." He turned to his aunt. "Thanks for letting me stay with you." He moved closer to her and whispered so Zoë couldn't hear. "Take care of her. Watch whenever those boys come around. I don't trust them." He turned and walked to the gate before his aunt had a chance to answer.


End file.
